In particular, switchers, and in more detail vertical switchers, are tilting conveyor belt devices that are used in movement systems of objects such as sorter systems used for separating, according to a specific logic, objects in arrival from a first conveyor on one of the two superposed belts downstream of the first, conveyor systems such as merge systems (two lines into one), diverge (one line into two) or as flow balancing systems. Switchers are also used in airport systems with merge, diverge, sorting, bypass and flow-balancing, or also upstream of the sorters, as a kind of pre-sorting unit.
In particular, switchers are present on the market for automation of airport sectors, in distribution, in the postal sector and the parcel sector.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,796 illustrates a known type of vertical switcher at present widely used in the above-mentioned systems.
The above patent document describes an apparatus which comprises the presence of a conveyor belt that takes the objects from a coding station towards the switcher which in turn re-loads them on upper or lower conveyor planes according to needs.
A pair of loading conveyor belts are mounted on the support frame, as well as a third introducing conveyor. The lower loading conveyor belt is mounted fixed on the frame, while the upper loading belt tilts and can rotate about an axis in order to be brought from a position in which it is aligned with the introducing belt to one in which it is in a raised position.
The introducing conveyor belt is also maintained in tilting motion such as to be brought from a position in which it is aligned with the upper loading conveyor belt to a position in which it is aligned with the lower loading belt.
The above-mentioned oscillations are commanded by a motor which transmits an oscillating motion to an arm to which two con rods are terminally hinged, which con rods are respectively connected to the mobile ends of the two oscillating belts.
The length of the con rods is calculated in such a way as to obtain the required displacement for the conveyor belts with a rotation thereof that is limited such as to prevent them from reaching dead centre.
Although the above-described configuration, since its introduction onto the market, has led to various advantages with respect to known apparatus, in terms of machine velocity in particular, the loading device has been seen to be improvable in various ways.
Firstly, the structure of the known devices appears to be extremely unwieldy and expensive in terms of weight, logistic and installation costs.
In fact, the weights and dimensions in play involve various complexities in terms of transport and setting-up the apparatus.
The known movement system of the tilting belts has also been seen to be affected by operative limitations and/or drawbacks.
An aim of the described embodiments is thus to disclose a switcher which can obviate one or more of the above-described drawbacks.
An objective of the described embodiments is to enable a lightening of the structure while substantially maintaining the same operative flexibility as the known devices.
An aim of the described embodiments is to reduce the weights and masses in play that are required for implementing the switching functionality of the apparatuses at present on the market.
An aim is to considerably improve the possibilities of movement and installation of the device, even in conditions and situations that were previously problematic (for example a plant already working and the need to replace the component; installation in environments affording contained spaces; etc.).
An aim is also to enable easier maintenance and control operations on the device.
An objective obtained by one or more of the described embodiments is to prevent damaging consequences to the device and/or to the transiting articles in a case in which an article is sheared (i.e. closing of the switcher during crossing of a product when the product is still interposed between the mobile belts).
Lastly, an aim of one or more of the described embodiments is to enable the device to assume different configurations of use (for example configurations with coplanar belts or in waterfall where the terminal part of the first of the two belts in the advancement direction is higher than the start point of the second) with simple and rapid interventions on the switcher.
One or more of the above aims is substantially attained by a switcher as disclosed herein.